


Wonder and Delight

by sleeperservice



Series: Their Hearts' Desire [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Body Worship, M/M, Mpreg, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeperservice/pseuds/sleeperservice
Summary: Mikael loves the changes in Mikko's body, even if Mikko will never admit that it's true.





	Wonder and Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows the events in [Coming Home for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205768).

They had finally got to the place where Mikael had wanted to be from the moment he had stepped off the plane: in the bedroom, alone, and desperately needing each other's company. He wasn't prepared for Mikko's forlorn smile.

"I am indeed as tired as I had originally thought," Mikko said. "I still want you to touch me, but nothing else tonight. You know, just our usual routine with the special cream."

Mikko had bought some magically-charged cream off some seller on Etsy that was supposed to help with the stretch marks. The buyer reviews all swore that it worked, and with how much they were paying for it, they both were hoping it lived up to the promise. So far it had, and they both enjoyed the process of putting it on.

“Let me undress you,” Mikael asked, and at Mikko’s nod, he lifted up Mikko’s sweater. He let Mikael pull it over his head, revealing a beige tank.

“Those glitter yarn sweaters are scratchy, and I’m so sensitive on the belly lately,” Mikko explained.

Mikael had been lifting the hem of the tank up. He saw what Mikko had meant. He was wearing leggings and underwear that fit under his belly, which he hadn't been doing much before. “I’m going to pull down your pants now, all right?”

“Just pull both them and my underwear down a bit and then let me sit on the side of the bed to take the rest off. I don’t want to lose my balance.”

“Sure. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Mikael pulled Mikko’s pants down slowly over his hips. The magic and the pregnancy had widened them considerably. It took some getting used to seeing him like this, all his straight lines turned into wonderfully rolling curves.

Mikko sat down. “No, no, you make me feel desired. Cherished. Adored. Never uncomfortable.”

Mikael crouched down and looked up at Mikko’s face. He had never looked so handsome and so beautiful before, his wide smile making his small dimples visible. There was no brighter smile in the world. “Good. Because I adore and cherish you, and I still desire you.”

“Even right now?”

Mikael had pulled Mikko’s pants completely off. “Now and always. There is nothing that this has and will make you become that would ever make me stop.”

“You know, I think I believe you when you say that. And when you do that.”

Mikael had come out of the crouch and was leaning towards Mikko, his hands resting on Mikko’s thighs. “Yes? Come and kiss me.”

Mikko gave him a quick kiss. “Finish the rest of the job. My skin’s dry all over and the cream is waiting.”

“I’m trying to take my time and enjoy looking at you.”

“And I’m trying not to fall asleep. The sapling’s being still right now.”

Mikko may have been enthusiastic, but he had also said he was tired. Mikael pulled off Mikko’s tank. He was wearing a bra, not one of the plain everyday ones, but a sexy lace one he had purchased on a lark for, as Mikko had said, seeing the look on Mikael’s face when he stripped him after coming home from a road trip. Mikael’s estimate at seeing Mikko in the sweater had been correct. It wasn’t only the baby bump that had grown in a week. Mikko’s breasts were almost spilling out of the cups.

“Oh, my, Mikko, however did you stuff yourself into that thing? Let me take you out of there!” He unhooked the bra and heard Mikko’s sigh of relief as he took it off.

“One last attempt for old times’ sake,” Mikko said. “They seem to have outgrown all the old stuff. I don’t want to get anything new that’s more exciting until after, when I have an idea of the size.”

“Don’t ever torture yourself like that just to please me again. I’m less interested in the package than the contents. And what glorious contents!”

“So it is all right with you if I break out all the ratty sweats and T-shirts from, let’s say, the 08-09 season and wear them around the house? I think I may be able to get one of those shirts down far enough to cover a quarter of this belly.”

“Don’t go that far. A nice package is great too. Although, you know, I’d love looking at you like that.”

Mikko snorted. “You would, I know. Let me get all the way on the bed now, and you can finally get to work.”

Seeing Mikko’s reclining nude body like that, all on display for him, made Mikael start on a mental catalog of all the changes that it had undergone in the past eight months. Mikko hadn't had a haircut since the summer, and his messy hair was almost as long as Mikael's own. It looked unusual on him. Mikko wasn't just more abundantly curvy than he had ever been, either; a layer of softness had formed over his features. Even his lips looked slightly more full.

Mikael opened the jar of cream. "Where would you like me to start? You know this stuff's cold."

"Start from the top and move your way down tonight. Mix it up a bit."

Mikael took a bit of cream from the jar and began applying it to Mikko's breasts, starting from the left nipple and circling around it in whorls. Those were a big change from eight months before. What had been an ordinary chest with barely noticeable nipples had blossomed into something else entirely. His breasts were a little more than a handful now and his nipples and areolae had expanded and turned from a light pink to a medium brown; they were currently erect after the cold touch of the cream. "I was correct. These are glorious."

"More trouble than they're worth, right now," Mikko murmured. There was a smile on his face, though.

"No, they're precious. And even more so soon, when the baby comes." Mikael wanted to give those pert nipples a suck himself, to hear Mikko groan in arousal, but he had learned from previous experience that he should have remembered to do that before he put the cream on Mikko's body. The stuff tasted awful.

"Every week, you sound like you're more into this." Mikko shook his head slightly. "And you seem to enjoy doing this so much."

"Every week, you change more and more and more, and I love discovering all of it. It's still all you. You're an absolute wonder." Mikael took a big drop of cream and started on Mikko's belly. This was the important spot for the cream, and where a lot seemed to go a little way. There was so much more belly than the last week, too. The sapling hadn't repositioned itself yet for the birth, but it certainly had done a bit of growing. It was amazing that Mikko's belly button hadn't popped yet.

"I recognize that look in your eye," Mikko said. "I still don't know if it's for me or the sapling."

Mikael continued rubbing the cream over Mikko's belly. It was hard and he felt no movements from it. Mikko was right about the sapling also being sleepy. "Both. I love seeing how the baby is growing, and how you grow with it. I love touching you and feeling the movements when they're there, feeling how warm you are, seeing your glow."

Mikko laughed. "Mikael, sometimes you can be a dumbass. This isn't glow, it's sweat and fatigue."

"I prefer to think of it as glow, because your shining beauty can't be hidden." Mikael stopped rubbing and bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

"What a load of bullshit. You make a better hockey player than you do a poet."

The more Mikko protested, the more Mikael knew he enjoyed it. Mikael wasn't the only contrary cuss in the household. "I'd hope so; most poets wouldn't be on pace to score forty this season."

"Just wait until you get your dad strength. I need forty-five out of you. And get to finishing, I'm tired."

Mikael got another small dollop of cream and was putting it on the spots of Mikko's belly that he had missed before. "I'm working as hard as I can, but you're so distracting."

"I know. It's the immense amount of sexiness and charm I deliver, while eight months pregnant and cranky and tired as hell."

Well, Mikko wasn't wrong; to Mikael, that was exactly what he was delivering. He looked amazing. Mikael only smiled as he finished and lightly patted Mikko's belly at the apex. "That's done for. Did you want me to do your butt and thighs next?"

"I'll do that tomorrow myself after I shower. It's such a pain to do it on the bed. I know you only like to do it here so you can ogle my ass. I'll turn over and you can do that now for a few seconds before I get my nightclothes on."

"I like looking at and touching the rest of you too!" He did, especially the parts between Mikko's legs that were currently so hard to get to. At least he could see Mikko's cock, even in the state it was in these days, because goodness knows Mikko himself hadn't seen it in a while. That was another one of Mikko's common complaints.

"The more you gab, the less you see." Mikko had turned over on his left side. It did indeed give Mikael a nice view of his ass. It didn't look any bigger than it had been before, just a bit wider to go with his expanded hips, and Mikko really needed to start skating again as soon as possible or he was going to lose what he had; but it was still a very, very nice ass. Mikael gave it a quick squeeze.

"I felt what you did!" Mikko laughed.

"Listen, if you're going to let me see it, I'm going to touch it. You know this."

"Hopefully you're feeling this frisky again tomorrow when I'm not about to collapse, but with my luck that will correspond with prime sapling branch-waving time and it's going to be a competition between the two of you on which one will annoy me more."

"Mikko. There is never not a time when I won't want to touch you. Especially not if you're just as willing to touch me."

"Tomorrow, you horny little irritant. I want to get dressed now, and I know what you're going off to do."

Mikko was unfortunately right. Mikael had known that this was going to happen, that he was going to get aroused anyway even if he wasn't allowed to get Mikko off, and the times Mikko was good to go were getting fewer by the week. Mikael couldn't blame him, though; being that pregnant made for a lot of positional tricks that were difficult and annoying, and goodness knows Mikko seemed to be perpetually annoyed. Tomorrow. They would both be ready tomorrow. Mikael made his way to the bathroom in frustration. Mikko would be snoring by the time he got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill of this kinkmeme prompt: https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4781262#cmt4781262  
> "Somebody's been knocked up, and his boyfriend is really into the changes happening to pregnant dude's body."
> 
> This is pretty much the next chapter of the first fic, but as they fit different prompts and there's a bit of a tonal/ratings shift, I chose to make this its own thing. They can stand alone if you're just reading for the trope/kink.


End file.
